will you love me?
by syaoran no daisuki
Summary: baca aja.... kalau ga napsu ga usah di baca...
1. Chapter 1

Will you love me?

Disclaimer:clamp own ccs

Note:

Sakura:15

Syaoran:15

Touya:21

Yukito:21

N/A:

Karena aku tak puny aide untuk menilis fanfic jadi aku memutuskan menulis mimpi yang pernah aku lihatdan,vaila jadi lah ide ini.

Di dalam kegelapan malam yang dingin aku berjalan sendirian menulusuri jalan setapak yang tak terlihat menghitung setiap langkahku sampai aku mendengar suara,

Seseorang nya memanggil ku.

"Sakura…."kata suara itu,suara yang dingin penuh ke sedihan dan kesepian.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku,kalau aku mau bicara pun suaraku tak bisa keluar…

Aku meresakan kalau tubuh ku semester dan meresa dingin ,tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok wanita yang memilik rambut pendek yang berwarna coklat muda dan mata hujau emerald seperti yang aku miliki,aku terkejut melihat sosok itu .Sosok yang benar-benar persisi seperti ku memakai gaun pendek berwarnya pink dan putih.

Dia pun berjalan mendekatiku…Setiap empat kali dia melangkah aku pun mundur lima langkah,sampai aku tak bisa mundur lagi..

"Tak seorang pun di Negara ini yang mencintaimu…memandangmu seperti salah satu dari mereka…"

Kata perempuan itu, terlihat dari tatapannya kalau dia mau mengangis,dan lagi

"Semua orang hanya memangangmu sebagai **tuan putri**…Tidak lebih dari itu….

Kau hanya punya satu teman …Tapi apa kau yakin kalau dia berbeda dari yang lain?

Dari orang-orang yang selalu main muka di hadapanmu dan selalu membicarakan mu dari belakang?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu langsung membuatku menagis,entah mengapa aku ingin membalasnya tapi aku tidak bisa mulut ku seperti di tutupi dengan sesuatu dengan sangat erat.

"Akui saja kalau tak ada orang yang akan mencintaimu…Touya tak bisa selalu bersama mu karana dia pasti harus menikah dan akan pindah dari istana…Sedangkan ayahmu dan ibumu…Fujitaka dan Nadeshiko pasti akan memilihkan calon untukmu…Tapi apa kau yakin kalau calon itu akan mencintai mu? Apakah kau yakin kau akan mencintainya?..

Hidupmu sudah di tentukan dari bagaimana kau hidup sampai dimana kau mati…"

"Tidak!!!tidak!!! itu tidak benar!!!!jangan percaya apa yang dia katakana Sakura!!!

Kau harus yakin dengan darimu sendiri !!!!"kataku dalam hati .Aku mencoba untuk menahan air mata tapi entah mengapa air mata ku terus keluar"Aku tau apa yang dikatakannya itu benar tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku tidak mau mengakui itu…

Kakak ku tidak akan pernah meninggalakan aku sendirian..,,TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!!!!!!"teriaku dalam hati

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang aku kenali memanggil ku,

Perlahan-lahan cahaya datang dan menyilaukan semuanya,aku merasa tenang dan memejamkan mataku untuk beberapa saat dan setelah aku membuka kembali mataku aku melihat kakak ku berada di sampingku dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Touya nii-chan…..Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"kataku sambil berusaha untuk duduk dari tempat tidur.

"Aku mendengar kau berteriak dari kamar ku…Makanya aku langsung kemari untuk melihat ke adaan mu…Aku berusaha untuk membangunkan mu tapi kau tak kunjung sadar makanya aku jadi cemas dan aku meminta bantuan Yukito untuk memanggil kan ayah dan ibu…"katanya dengan tangan yang gemetar dan wajah yang pucat,wajahnya seperti mengatakan 'aku sempat berpikir akan kehilanganmu'

"dan sekarng dimana ayah dan ibu?"tanyaku sambil memegang tangan kakakku.

"mereka se-"tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara ayah ku Fujitaka memanggilku namaku sambil masuk ke kamar ku

"Sakura kamu tak apa-apa kan,sayang?"tanya ibuku sambil memelukku erat dan mencium rambut coklatku,aku bisa merasakan detak jantung ibuku yang sangat cepat

'sepertinya tadi ibu panik'pikirku

"sakura tak apa-apa bu…Cuma sedikit takut"kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan ibuku.

"takut kenapa?"tanya ayah ku sambil membantu ibuku berdiri.

Aku pun menceritakan mimpiku semuanyamulai dari aku berjalan sendirian sampai ada cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku melihat ibuku terkejut dan ayahku menutup mata sedangkan Touya berjalan menuju beranda dan membuka pintu dan menuju keluar.

Tiba-tiba semua orang menjadi terdiam sampai Yukito datang sambil membawa berita yang di sampai kan oleh pengawal.

"maaf menggangu yang mulia…saya menerima surat dari kerejaan seberang .

Dari kerajaan li dan kerajaan moon"

"oh! Itu pasti dari kaho dan Yelan…" kata ibuku sambil mengambil sutar-surat itu

"Yelan?"tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah ibuku

"Yelan adalah teman ibu sayang,dia bilang dia menerima undangan pertunangan Touya dan Kaho"jelas ibuku

Bersambung~~~~~~~~~~~

Maaf jika kalian tidak suka dengan fanfic ini…

Tapi tolong REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Aku membutuhkan nya !!!

Untuk tetap semangat menulis ( biarpun ceritaku jelek )

Jaa mata ne~~

~~Syaoran no Daisuki~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Will you love me

Part 2~~

Maaf karena keterlambatan update -.-"a

Tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmati yang ini~~

Review: (re :review )

**Mind of vic:**

Tenang kok sejak awal aku ga me pair Touya X Kaho kok ( untuk cerita ini )

Dan akan ada sedikit kejutan : D .

**N.P.N-IICC** (11cc) (?) :

Yah~~ namanya juga pemula ^.^

Dan ga apa-apa kok ^.-

Bantu aja aku dalam cerita selanjutnya XD

**Rei chan** : ya!!!~

Sebelumnya~

"Yelan?"tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah ibuku

"Yelan adalah teman ibu sayang,dia bilang dia menerima undangan pertunangan Touya dan Kaho"jelas ibuku

Will you love me part 2

~~~~2 hari sebelum pertunagan Touya dan Kaho~~~

Aku berjalan menulusuru lorong sebelah selatan istana,pikiranku kacau balau akibat mimpi-mimpi yang aku lihat.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berada di Sakura Garden dan menabrak seseoran.

Yu…Yukito-san.."kata ku sambil terkejut dan hampir jatuh.

"Putri Sakura!!!!"dengan reflek yang cepat dia pun menangkapku yang hampir jatuh,

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Bukan kah anda seharusnya bersiap-siap di tempat pertemuan?"tanyanya sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Pertemuan?"tanya ku

"Iya…pertemuan….bukankah Ratu dari kerajaan Li akan datang sore ini,dengan anak-anak beliau?"jelasnya,

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku sadar dan segara pergi ke ruang pertemuan."Arigato Yukito-san"kataku sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

30 menit setelah aku siap dan duduk rapi dan sopan datang lah tamu dari Kerajaan Li

yang di tunggu-tunggu.

Orang pertama yang aku lihat adalah sosok wanita ( di samping ibuku ) yang sangat cantik tapi terkesan tegas dan ramah pada saat yang sama,aku pun berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Oh! Kau pasti Sakura ya? "tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin dan terasa ramah di saat yang sama.

"I…..iya…yang mulia Li"kata ku dengan gugupnya,dan aku bisa melihat senyum kecil yang ada pada wajah ibuku dan Yelan.

"Kau tak perlu meresa gugup sayang"katanya dengan ramahnya,aku pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai ada beberapa orang lain yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"perkenalkan Sakura mereka adalah putri-putri ku,yang berada di samping paling kiri adalah putri pertama namanya adalah Fuutie,yang ada di sebelahnya adalah putri ku yang ke dua yang bernama Shiefa dan yang ada di kanan adalah yang ke tiga adalah Fanran dan yan paling kanan adalah yang paling bungsu namanya Feimei"dan semua putri-putri itu pun memberi hormat dan begitu juga aku .( A/N aku tak tau urutan lahir kakak-kakak permpuan syaoran yang benar jadi tolong jangan protes tentang urutan mereka…-.-a)

"dan yang terakhir adalah satu-satunya putra yang aku miliki "kata Yelan,dan"Syaoran!"

Panggilnya,lalu seoran anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku memasuki ruangan dengan penampilan yang mempesona,elegan tapi agak coklat yang berantakkan dan mata sepasang mata coklat yang sangat mempesona dan tajam .

Aku pun memberi hormat kepadanya tetapi dia cuma memandangku seperti aku ini **musuh** alaminya sejak lama .

" Xiao lang! jaga sikap mu di Negeri orang lain!"protes Yelan dengan tatapan menyeramkan

"Hai ibu"kata Syaoran dengan pelannya.

"Owwwwww!!!! Dia sangat imut!!!"kata salah satu dari putri-putri itu memandangku

Dengan senyuman yang membuatku merinding,lalu putri-putri yang lain mangangguk dan mulai berlari ke arahku sambil memelukku erat-erat sampai aku tak bisa bernafas.

"Anak-anak!!! Tolong jaga sikap kalian! Kalian membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas!"kata Yelan dengan tegas dan membuat putri-putri itu terdiam untuk sesaat dan berkata"Maaf ibu…"kata mereka semua di saat yang bersamaan dan mulai melepaskan ku.

Tiba-tiba Touya datang bersama dengan Kaho sambil seling berpegangan tangan.

"Sakura kenapa kau tidak mengajak Syaoran jalan-jalan,bukankah sudah saatnya bunga sakura di taman taman selatan bermekaran"suruh ibuku

"Hai kaa-sama"jawabku sambil tersenyum"ikimasho Li-kun"ajakku

Dan kami pun pergi ke taman memberi Syaoran tatapan tajam tapi sayangnya dia tidak melihatnya

"Kenapa Sakura harus mengajak 'gaki' itu" kata Touya dengan sinisnya

Dan semua orang pun tertawa. ( kecuali Sakura dan Syaoran karena mereka sudah pergi )

~ ~ Ditaman selatan ( Sakura garden ) ~ ~

"Ah!! Yukito-san!!!"panggil ku kearah seorang pria yang memakai baju biru dan celana putih berambut abu-abu (?) bermata coklat muda (?) yang tersenyum ke aku"Yukito-san sedang apa di sini bukan kah seharusnya Yukito-san bersama-sama dengan Touya nii-chan?"

"Putri Sakura,saya di sini karana pangeran tidak membutuhkan saya di sana "jawabnya sambil tersenyum"Maaf boleh saya bertanya,siapa tuan mada yang bersama anda ini ?"

"Dia Li Syaoran,putra Li Yelan tamu kita yang datang"aku menjelaskan, dan aku masih bisa merasakan kalau dia ( Syaoran ) masih menatapa ku dengan tatapan yang sengat menyeramkan…Tapi mungkin cuma perasaan aku saja karena Yukito-san tersenyun melihat ke arah kami.

Tak lama setelah itu (mungkin) seseoran laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan bermata abu-abu yang tajam dengan pakaian serba putih dengan sedikit motif datang menghampiri kami.

"Sakura-hime"panggilnya dengan tenang.

"Yue…?"sahutku

"Anda kedatangan seorang tamu yang menunggu anda di kamar anda putri ku"

"Siapa?"tanyaku

Bersambung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minna san~~ maaf kalau cerita ini aneh dan gaje dan tidak nyambung…. m(_._)m

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuat kesalahan….

Saya cuma seorang manusia biasa yang otaku dan tidak teliti..

Tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya ^.^

Dan ONEGAI REVIEW!!!!!!!

Syaoran no daisuki 3


	3. Chapter 3

Will you love me

Part 3

Akhirnya sudah chap 3

hooooraaaaaayyyyyy!

Swd:sweat drop

Re:review

**N.P.N-IICC**

i..ya~~

**MIND OF VIC**

Semoga kau menyukai yang ini

**DEBY**

hai~~hai~~

Se~~sebelumya!

Tak lama setelah itu (mungkin) seseoran laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan bermata abu-abu yang tajam dengan pakaian serba putih dengan sedikit motif datang menghampiri kami.

"Sakura-hime"panggilnya dengan tenang.

"Yue…?"sahutku

"Anda kedatangan seorang tamu yang menunggu anda di kamar anda putri ku"

"Siapa?"tanyaku

Part 3~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada Syaoran dan pergi kekamarku dengan Yue mendampingiku,untuk beberapa saat aku mempunya firasat buruk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku berada di depan pintu kamarku dan berhenti sejenak menutup mata dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sambil membuka pintu,disana, di sana aku

melihat seorang berambut panjang yang berwarna ungu tua yang berdiri di beranda kamarku dan menatap langit,sahabat sekaligus sepupu yang paling aku sayangi,

"Sakura-chan"ujarnya sambil berpaling ke arah ku.

_**Disaat yang sama**_

**Normal POV**

"Yelan, apa menurutmu tentang sakura?"bisik Nadeshiko

"Hem….Menurutku dia anak yang manis dan sedikit pemalu"Yelan bisik balik

"Ahem!ahem! sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mengumpulakan kita semua di sini?"kata Touya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"bukannya mengurus perjodohan antara Sakura dan Syaoran!"kata Feimei sambil menepukkan tanganya.

"wah~ kalau bagitu kita akan dapat adik ipar yang sangat imut!"sambung yang lain

"atau sesuatu yang lebih bagus lagi"harap shiefa

"Moouuu!KAWAIII!"teriak 4 bersaudara itu secara bersamaan

Dan semua orang yang ada di sana Swd ( kecuali Touya )

"Apa! kalau hal itu yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya tak seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Sakura ATAU pun meNARUH HATI PADANYA "kata Touya dengan setiap kata semakin semua orang pun ( kecuali Touya lagi….)

Tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya Kaho,untuk memanfaatkan kamu seperti maksud kami untuk-"

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba terdegar ketokkan dari pintu dan seorang prajurit masuk

"Yang mulia , istri sang Duke datang "

"Persilahkan dia masuk"kata fujutaka sambil menoleh

"Somoni-chan! Ada apa kenapa ?"tanya Nadeshiko sambil berjalan menuju seorang

Wanita berambut coklat pendek yang berada di depan pintu sembil menangis.

"Nadeshiko-chan….."

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti habis menagis?"kata Nadashiko dengan khawatirnya

"Luke…dia"Sonomi menagis sambil memeluk sepupunya itu dengan erat nya.

Tanpa menayakan mengapa Nadesiko memeluk nya balik

"Sonomi-chan….Sudah jangan cemas..'zettai daijoubu yo..'"

"Tomoyo-chan,apakah itu benar?"tanya ku sambil memeluk nya,Tomoyo hanya menggangguk dan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Tomoyo-chan…"bisikku.

"Tuan putri Sakura lama sekali"kata yukito sambil memetik beberapa batang bunga sakura.

"Mungkin mereka sedang asik bicara berdua dan melupakan siapa tamu yang sebenarnya"kata Syaoran dengan bosan nya ,"Tidak mungkin tuan putri tidak pernah melakukan hal itu,kecuali kalau sesuatu yang sangat penting."protes Yukito

"Terserah lah!"

"Apakah anda mau pergi ke kamar tuan putri bersama hamba?"

"Hah?,kenapa aku harus pergi kesana?"

"Demi masa depan "

"Terserah…"

"Putri Sakura,boleh kah kami masuk?"kata Yukito sambil mengetok pintu kamar Sakura,

"ha…hai"suaranya terdengar seperti baru pun terbuka dari dalam dan saat Syaoran dan Yukito masuk ke sana atmosfirnya terasa berbeda dari yang ada di luar.

Maaaf ini sangat~sangat~sangat~sangat pendek!

Maaaf seribu kali aku minta maaf m(-.-)m

Karena aku menulis cerita yang lain yang judulnya:

Baby?,trouble Baby?

Dan Our world dan

Tomoeda high school drama

Dll

Pairnya terap sakusyao~~

Dan tolong review…~~

Dan aku akan menunda fic ini untuk beberapa saat karena beberapa alasan yang sangat gaje…

Honto ni gomenasai!


End file.
